


Coquelicot

by OfficialBloodhound



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Study, Gen, Nightmares, Philosophy, Short One Shot, just thinking about the consequences of participating in a bloody sport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialBloodhound/pseuds/OfficialBloodhound
Summary: A little character study (should it even be called that? i have no idea) about everyone's favorite medic!





	Coquelicot

In this blood sport, there are no innocents. Ajay Che is an example of this. She is not a bad person per say, but she’s no saint. To kill a few to help a whole lot more, that’s not what a good person would do. A good person would not participate in murder to raise money for a charity organisation. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. That what she keeps telling herself, to compensate for the atrocities she has committed. It works, most of the time.

But, at night, the nightmares ravage her mind. The screams of the dead, begging for their lives, pleading to be spared. She can’t get them to shut up, she screams with them. The sound of gunshots echoes into her mind. She can never get away from the noises. And the blood, there is so much blood. Its everywhere, on her, the enemies, allies. She can never escape the sight of the grisly red liquid. She runs, runs away as fast as her legs can carry her. Then without warning, she falls. She never hits the ground.  
She wakes up with a startle. Another bad dream she tells herself. It will pass, you won’t have another nightmare ever again.

It’s a sugar-coated lie.  
For as long as she participates in this brutal slaughter, she will never know peace. 

But if it means getting money to help people in need?  
She will endure.

**Author's Note:**

> (My first language is not english, so i apologize if you find any grammar mistakes in this fic)
> 
> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this short fanfic about a character that i find quite interesting. :)  
> Might not update any of my fics this week, i have a midterm to write rn and i am procrastinating. :(
> 
> Reminder: my tumblr is @introvertdragon


End file.
